Lighten thy Heart
by BlackPanthra
Summary: Elrond remembers the love and companionship he had when Celebrian was still in Rivendell. Glorfindel realizes the longing that Elrond feels for that kind of love again. He tries to show Elrond that it isnt far from his reach. ElrondGlorfindel Slash.


  
  
**Lighten Thy Heart**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just the computer I wrote this story on. :P  
  
Summary: Elrond remembers the love and companionship he had when Celebrian was still in Rivendell. Glorfindel realizes the longing that Elrond feels for that kind of love again. He tries to show Elrond that it isnt far from his reach. Elrond/Glorfindel.  
  
Warnings: Rating is PG-13. Slash. Might go up in rating within the next few chapters. Reviews welcome, flames with be ignored.   
  
Thank you Kim for looking this over for me. This chapter was added and edited. :) Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rememberance  
**_  
The wind softly glided over the large blooming garden, which was one of the most special places he held in his heart. He had spent many days there with his beloved wife, talking and laughing over some of the most trivial things in life. They had shared time planting the rows of roses and other colorful flowers they had found in their travels through middle-earth. Celebrian would always make sure she returned with some unknown blossom with root to plant in their special gardens. Elrond was always amazed and fascinated by the way she could bring such beauty out in any plant she found, for to him in his own eye he had thought some were rather gaudy. He had always smiled upon her excitement in each plant she gave love and care to; now the garden seem to have lost a bit of her life in it.  
  
Ever since her departure fifty years ago, the gardens seem to not glow as brightly as it had when her hands had touched it. He tried his best to keep it lively and pruned as she would – it was all he had left of her to fill the lonely hours of her absence. The twins even spent time with him the gardens; for Elrond it was some of the best times. They would sit and prune or pull weeds out, talk of the things Celebrian had done. Most often after sharing these memories they would laugh, and then end up in tears from missing her. Arwen never – or at least rarely – took part in these times; it seemed her mother's departure left a larger hole in her heart. Elrond knew Arwen couldn't bare to see the garden anymore, since that heart retching day her mother left.  
  
Elrond continued his walk through his beloved's garden, still thinking of those times. He didn't realize the company he had a few steps behind him. Glorfindel walked so silently that Elrond startled when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He whipped around and sighed, then released a smile.  
  
"Greetings, Mellon-nin. I did not hear you approach."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled as he came to his side. "I am sorry to have startled you, my lord. You seemed to be lost in deep thoughts; I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Elrond shook his head as he continued his walk, gesturing for his long time friend to follow. "Do not worry, mellon-nin. It is quite all right. I was just thinking of times when she would bring home the most awful looking plants and deem them the most beautiful things in Arda."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, remembering certain times as those. "I do remember. I also recall a few times you would sneak out into the garden and clip a few for your healing. My, what trouble you got into."  
  
Elrond glanced over to him. "I had forgotten about that. If anyone could bring the Lord of Imladris down to his knees with words, it was she." He chuckled and looked back ahead.  
  
Glorfindel smiled with a nod. Elrond slowed to a stop at the bench he had carved intricate roses for his beloved wife to sit and read on her favorite sunny days. He walked to it and sat, looking to Glorfindel.  
  
"So what brings you out to me this morning, Glorfindel?"  
  
Glorfindel walked to him and sat next to Elrond with a tilted head. "Actually, see how you are feeling this day. I have noticed a longing in you; a distant look in your eyes. Are you feeling ill, my lord?"  
  
Elrond turned his head to look him in the eyes "Does it show that much? I didn't think it had slipped for anyone to notice." He turned his head back, staring ahead at the rows of flowers that were just starting to open for the day.  
  
Glorfindel nodded, still studying the expressions that seem to change in Elrond's face. "It may not show to many, but I can see it. I sometimes think I know you more than you know yourself." He chuckled.  
  
Elrond gave him an equally amused chuckle. "I think that you do."He let a sigh escape. "I miss her, Glorfindel; I miss her warmth and love. I miss having her care for me."He glanced to his long time friend. "I ..."  
  
Glorfindel smiled understandingly. "You are lonely without her," he finished for him.  
  
Elrond gave a slow nod and looked back out among the flowers that were blooming. "That I am. You were right earlier – I have a longing inside me. I grow weary of it tugging at my heart. I cannot endure it anymore."He let his eyes drop to his lap. "I wish not to be lonely anymore."  
  
Glorfindel took those few moments to study his lord. It ached inside on how much his beloved lord had suffered since that fateful day Celebrian left for Valinor. Her soul had been torn and scarred beyond anything Elrond could do to heal. Love was not enough for her to stay. She left behind her children, her home, her husband. It had taken so much of a toll upon the family that Arwen grew bitter towards it and the twins; they vowed to destory every orc they ever would and have come across. This worried Glorfindel. Elrond hid his pain well, but not from him. He could see it as if it was written across every part of Elrond's body. Something had to be done. Glorfindel vowed right then that he would do what it took to bring that longing to an end in Elrond's heart and make the lord happy once again.  
  
Elrond lifted his gaze to Glorfindel and smiled. "You worry too much, my friend."  
  
Glorfindel blinked a few times and chuckled. "That I do, my lord."He rose from the stone carved bench and lifted a hand for Elrond to take. "Come, mellon-nin. Lunch is soon to be ready and we have much work to achieve with Erestor and your sons."  
  
Elrond took his seneshal's hand and lifted to his feet. He nodded and walked along Glorfindel's side back towards the Homely House. Perhaps his day wouldn't be so bad. Things already felt somewhat better after spending some time out in the gardens and with his best friend. 


End file.
